Being a Middle School Girl
by Harune Miki
Summary: Rin moved to Tokyo after graduated from elementary school. She met new friends and being a middle school girl was an alien for her. This story is nothing about romance, if you read this story, it seems like this story is a romance story, but it's not. Could be rated K but just in case. SesshRin or HakuRin? Seriously, there's no pairings in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rin was sleeping in her room, peacefully and soundly. Her room was so comfortable and was painted pale orange. It was the most comfortable room until...

Rin opened her eyes sleepily. The heat in her room was unbearable. It was so hot and the six year old girl didn't know why. And she was shocked because her room was so bright and it was bright because of... flames!

Rin ran towards the stairs. She ran downstairs and she saw three big and tall strangers. Rin's eyes widened, because the strangers were killing her parents and her brother.

Rin couldn't cry because she was very, very shocked. She couldn't speak or scream either because of too shocked. She ran towards the door. The strangers didnt notice Rin. They thought that they've killed all of the family members.

Rin ran outside she didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care, she only wanted to go away from the strangers.

The little Rin fell onto the ground because she suddenly bumped onto an old woman.

"Are ye okay, child?" the old woman said. Rin couln't speak. She just led the old woman to her house and the old woman was shocked when she looked at Rin's house. The flames were as big as the house.

"Your parents are inside?" the old woman said. Rin just nodded. "Ye can live in my house, I'll take care of you."

After a year, Rin could speak again. She started one by one word and she could normally speak. Rin was seven when she could normally speak.

"Lady Kaede, actually my family wasn't killed by fire," Rin said one day. Kaede looked confused. "They were killed by bandits. The bandits first burned our house and when the flame reached my room, I went downstaires and found the bandits were killing my parents and my brothers." Rin then told Kaede (the old woman she found on the street) everything.

"Oh, I get it. I feel sorry to ye," Kaede then said when Rin finished her story.

Five years had passed, Rin had graduated from elementary school.

After graduation day, Kaede spoke to Rin, "Girl, we need to move to another city. So, probably you won't meet your old friends so often. We're moving in one month."

Rin nodded. She called her friend, Azusa on her phone to meet her. "Azusa, let's meet in Wacdnald fast food."

"Azusa, I'm not gonna be in the same middle school as you," Rin said. Azusa gasped. "I'm moving to another city in one month and wouldn't be able to visit so often. But, we can be still in touch."

"I see," Azusa said. "As long as you still sometimes text me."

"I won't forget," Rin said.

One month had passed so quickly. Rin and Kaede moved to Tokyo. "This city is much better than the city we lived before, but you'll miss your friends," Kaede said. "Sorry."

_Chapter One Ends, Chapter Two is Coming Soon..._

_Airin Rin_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I actually wrote this story on my book in 11/03/2014 (dd/mm/yyyy)**_

Chapter Two

"Kid, tomorrow is you first day at school," Kaede said.

"Please Lady Kaede, don't call me a kid. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm in middle school," Rin said.

"Oh, sorry, I just forgot that. Are ye nervous, ki... I mean Rin?" Kaede asked.

"A little bit, but i hope my new friends will be friendly and no bully at school," Rin said and smiled. "I can't wait to go to my new school!" She was way to excited.

The next day came so quickly, but it seemed slow for Rin who's been waiting for that day. "Kaede, I think i can't make it," Rin's smile disappeared.

"What are you talking about, ki... Rin?" Kaede asked.

"Never mind me. i just a little bit too nervous," Rin said. "I guess it's going to be alright."

At 9 p.m. Rin's school started. In her school, Middle School and High School were at the same place, but different buildings. but they were allowed to go to each other's buildings. Middle and High school students eat at the same cafetaria, so the cafetaria was deadly big.

"So, guys today is our very first day. Welcome to Shikon Middle School. I really hope you guys can show your best behaviour this year," Miss Takeshi said. She was grade seven teacher, which means she was Rin's teacher. then they started to talk about what they were going to do during the year and they hadn't started the lesson for just that day.

Everything was deadly exciting until the recess bell gone. Everyone went out of their classrooms, including Rin. "Hey, are you in grade seven?" a girl from other class (Rin didn't know which class though, but I'll tell you shortly) asked Rin.

"Yeah, hi I'm Rin," Rin said.

"Oh, welcome then. I'm Kagura, I'm in grade ten. I usually go to middle school to have some fun. Wanna join me?" the girl said.

"Some fun? What fun? Okay, I'll join you," Rin said.

"Okay, um..." Kagura said and thought for something fun. " Follow me."

Rin followed Kagura. Kagura led her to an old shed in the school backyard. "If you take that ball out of the shed," Kagura pointed at a ball inside the shed. "Something fun will happen."

'Just take a ball? What's the fun thing about it? But better to try,' Rin thought.

Rin stepped in to the old shed. It was dark and there was only a small window that brought the sunlight in. Rin quickly grabbed the ball and something happened. The shed became smelly and that smell was familiar. Cockroaches! Rin wasn't scared of one or two cockroaches, but there were hundreds of them!

Rin ran out of the shed. The ball wasn't in her hands anymore because she dropped it when she was panicked. And there was one more thing, Kagura wasn't there anymore.

"Coward," Rin murmured. Kagura was the first girl in her new school whom Rin talk to and she pranked Rin! "What a bad luck," Rin said and walked towards her classroom. 'I wish I could stay in my old school' Rin thought. Her old schooldidn't have nice people, but at least she could be with her old nice friends.

Then a girl came to Rin. 'Huh, l bet she wants to prank me,' Rin thought.

"Are you Rin?" the girl asked.

"Yes, why?" Rin said.

_Chapter Two Ends, Chapter Three is Coming Soon_

_Airin Rin ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually wrote this chapter in 22/3/2014 (dd/mm/yyyy)**

Chapter Three

"Oh hello, I'm Kagome. Did Kagura bother you? Someone told me thet she saw you with Kagura. I just wondering if Kagura was pranking you," the girl said. Rin just nodded. "She is a mean girl, you know. She is in grade..." Kagome couldn't finish her words.

"Ten, yeah she told me thet. She made me to go and grab a ball inside an old shed in school backyard and it was full of cockroaches!" Rin said.

"She did the same prank at me on my first day," Kagome said. "Just hang out with us if you want. I'm sure that you don't want to be with Kagura, don't you?"

"What do you mean 'us'?" Rin asked because she was so confused. Kagome was alone and what did she mean by saying 'us'?

"Oh, I meant Sango, Eri, and Ayumi. They're not here right now, but they will soon be here," Kagome said. But the bell didnt agree, it rang right after Kagome said those words. "Better leave now, do you want me to take you to your class or can you walk by yourself?" Kagome asked Rin if she needs help. Rin shook her head.

"I appreciate your help, but Iknow the way back to my class," she said. She didn't want to make Kagome late because of taking her to her class. Kagome smiled and then left. 'That Kagome is so friendly,' Rin thought. Rin had made a bad decision. She should've accepted Kagome's help. It took round ten minutes to get to her class, but her teacher didn't ask her anything more after Rin told her that she was lost. The teacher understood that Rin was in grade seven, so she was new.

At lunch, Rin went to the huge cafetaria. Rin brought a homemade lunch by Kaede. Rin's class was the first one to go to lunch, so, there were only Rin's class students in the cafetaria at the moment. She sighed in relief that Kagura wasn't there. But something terrible happened. Kagura entered the cafetaria, bought something and sat next to Rin. "Homemade lunch, huh?" She said to Rin. Rin just nodded. Kagura was disgusted by Rin's lunchand Rin knew it. If course, Kagura's lunch was much better than hers. "Were you raised in barn? Why did you bring such a rubbish as a lunch?" Kagura said. Those words just flowed out of her mouth.

"What do you mean rubbish? Lady Kaede made this lunch just for me!" Rin shouted. She was so angry.

"How dare you to shout at Kagura Onigumo!" Kagura shouted back and was going to slap Rin. But when her hand just about to touch Rin's cheek, Rin found herself was being pulled by someone. Who was he? A handsome prince? He pulled Rin closer and closer. His body was so warm and comfortable until Rin lookedat his face. The handsome prince was no longer a he, but iitwas a she. She was Kagome.

"You better sit with us , Rin, " Kagome said. "Later, Kagura." Kagome pulled Rin's hand and dragged her to another table at the corner. She saw three other people wweresitting in the same table. Rin looked very shy.

"Calm down, Rin. Just relax," onegirl said "We won't eat you. Hi, I'm Sango, we're all in grade nine."

"Hi," Rin said. She suddenly felt something or someone was watching her. It was definitely not Kagura, because this time his/her sight felt so strange, not like Kagura's, Kagura's sight was evil.

"What's wrong?," Kagome asked. She was confused of Rin's silence.

"It's nothing. I just feel a bit unusual, because of new school perhaps?" Rin lied. "I'm perfectly fine, don't worry." She thengave them her sunshine smile. She started to enjoy her new school and her friends.

"Sango," someone suddenly called and came toward rin's table. She looked at the five girls were sitting in that table."Mrs Tsukamori needs you and two moro girls to help her," the girl added.

"Oh, Eri and ayumi would come with me, would you Eri and Ayumi?" Sango replied. The two girls nodded and left with Sango.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Kagome said to Rin.

"Yeah, are they coming back?" Run asked.

"Probably, because Mrs Tsukamori wouldnt take someone else's time too much, especially lunch time," Kagome said.

After a while, kagome's face turned red. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Rin said.

"It's nothing,"Kagomesaid.

"Don't be silly, i am not stupid, there is something wrong with your face," Rin said. "Just tell me"

"Um... I need to ... go to the bathroom, but I can'tjust leave you here alone," Kagome said.

"Kagome, that won'tbe a problem, i can stay and wait here. Now, go!" Rin said. Then Kagome left, she was half running. 'Please, Kagura don't come,' Rinhoped in her thoughts. Kagura then came, huh what a bad day.

"Kid, where is your hero? Did she leave you? I have to slap you now," kagura said and smirked. She raised her hand to slap rin. Rin tried to go away, but even if she run away, Kagura would catch her.

Kagura almost touch her silk smooth cheek skin and something incredible happened. Rin moved with inhuman speed! Once again, Kagura missed Rin's cheek to slap. "Thanks Ka..." Rin couldnt finish her words when she saw her saver's face. 'This eyesight...' Rin thought.

_Chapter Three Ends, Chapter Four is Coming Soon._

_Airin Rin 4/15/2014_


	4. Chapter 4

**I put Hakudoshi on the characters because he will show up in Chapter Eleven (This isn't a secret, so I can tell you now). I wrote this chapter in 23/03/2014 (dd/mm/yyyy)**

Chapter Four

"Sesshomaru, why?" Kagura yelled. "She is just a filthy human girl!"

Rin was still staring at the guy. But he didn't even glance on Rin. "Who are you?" Rin asked. But the guy just left her (ha ha).

Rin then saw Kagome with jaw dropped. "Um... Rin, thankgoodness Sessh... Sesshomaru pulled you away. Let's go," Kagome seemed really hard to say Sesshomaru's name.

"Thank you very much," Rin said to the guy. But the guy was out of sight. Kagome pulled Rin's hand to the school garden. Her friends were already waiting in the gazebo. "You wouldn't believe what I saw," Kagome said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru saved Rin from Kagura!" Kagome said. "When I got back from the toilet, I saw Sesshomaru pulled Rin's hand when Kagura was about to slap her."

"Are you sure it was what you see?" Eri asked.

Kagome nodded. "Do you doubt my eyes?"

"What's the matter if that was happening?" Rin asked.

"You know, Sesshomaru is an Ice Prince, no he is an icy pole because he is tall as a pole and cold hearted like an ice. Ice prince is too good to be his name," Kagome said.

"He also hates humans!" Ayumi added.

"He probably pulled me because he thought I was someone else, that's probably all," Rin said.

"Oh, whatever, Rin but he is a cold hearted demon, the best thing you can do is just dont go near him," Sango said.

"O...ka...y" Rin said unsurely.

"Anyway, I am going to throw a party toninght. You must come, I will invite everyone I know in middle school or high school," Sango said.

"The party will be in my house." "But, where is your house?" Rin asked.

"Just go to school at 7 p.m. tonight and I will take you to my house, kay?" Sango said.

"Okay!" Rin said. She was so excited because it was her first day at middle school and someone had invited her to a party! Then the bell rang and they had to go back to their classes. That time Rin knew where her class was :) so, she wouldn't lost.

After school, she went home and prepared to the party. "What are you doing, dear?" Kaede asked when she went to Rin's room.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I am going to a party my new friend, Sango is throwing it tonight. I am so lucky, am I not, Lady Kaede?" Rin said.

"That is wonderful! See, you after the party, Rin," Kaede said and left the room. Rin picked a simple white dress and put it on. It fitted perfectly on her slim body. She got to the school at exactly 7 p.m. after one minute, Sango came."You look gorgeous," Sango said. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nope," Rin answered. "Is your house far away?"

"Yeah, kind of. It's 2.5 km," Sango said. Rin's jaw dropped.

"Do we have to walk that far?" Rin asked.

"Who says that we're going to walk? I brought a car. Totosai, my driver will drive to the party in no time," Sango said.

_Chapter 4 Ends, Chapter 5 is Coming Soon. _

_Sorry if this story is soooo boring._


End file.
